


We're Going to be a Family

by CrypticGabriel



Series: DDLB Sheith [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Shiro (Voltron), Age Play Little Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Contemplating Abortion, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dirty Talk, Gender Dysphoria, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Livestreaming, M/M, Makeup Sex, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, No Abortion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Website, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Roleplay, Spanking, Trans Hunk (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, camboy, ddlb, safe words, sex cam work, trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Keith and Shiro's relationship progresses after they get married. Two years have passed, and they now have a porn website together where they carry out their age play lifestyle over livestreams.Things get a little rocky in their relationship when Keith finds out that he's pregnant.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: DDLB Sheith [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	We're Going to be a Family

**Author's Note:**

> This thread on twitter was SO LONG that I'm splitting it in two parts! This is the first part, and I'm still posting this in the series format that I originally started the DDLB Sheith AU series at. So the second part of this will just be another entry in the series instead of another chapter.
> 
> As per usual, major trigger warning for Daddy Kink. Also, if trans pregnancy bothers you, I personally don't mind if you sit these next couple entries in the series out.
> 
> And another thing. Shiro is 35. Keith is 24. Despite the two of them being in a caregiver/little relationship, they're both consenting adults that see each other as consenting adults first and foremost. Any comments suggesting otherwise will be removed or ignored.
> 
> With those disclaimers out of the way, I hope you enjoy this latest entry! It's been a few months since I updated this series, and I just love it so much!

_Keith started an account on a_ popular porn site. He used it as an outlet for his Little side. Shiro found this out when walking in on him while he was filming a livestream. Needless to say, after that incident, they started getting creative with these videos and streams. They did them together, when they were in their Caregiver and Little sides. They renamed the channel “Daddy and Red,” which was a new nickname for Keith for anonymity’s sake that really stuck.

Ever since the got married, they hadn’t been too careful when having sex. And they definitely weren’t careful when they shot their pornos together. After all, Keith found that he really enjoyed Shiro finishing inside him. They had a lot of success on their account and were thinking about doing live shows.

That was, however, until Keith got sick.

Keith had been stressed out. His pharmacy was being a complete dick over his T prescription, so he had to wait for another appointment with his doctor. During that time, his mental health was growing rocky, as well. Not only that, but his physical health went south, too.

It started with nausea. On days that he worked, he was often too sick to unload that much freight, constantly stopping in the bathroom. He got reamed for that by his boss and tried sucking it up. He really did. But then he had these awful migraines and slept all the time when he was home.

Something was really wrong with him, and no matter what he tried to take it made things worse. Shiro caught wind of his sickness on a morning that Keith was stuck throwing up from when he first woke up at three am until around six when Shiro needed to get in the shower after his workout. He hadn’t moved.

“You have to go to your doctor,” Shiro frowned, taking a damp rag and gently cleaning his face. “You haven’t eaten anything, either.”

“It’s probably nothing,” he groaned. “I’ll just blame it on T withdrawal.”

“T withdrawal never makes you this sick.”

He sighed heavily. “I’m going to see my endocrinologist in a couple weeks. That’s when she’s finally available. I’ll just suck it up ‘til then.”

Shiro shook his head. “I want you to see your primary doctor. You’re ill. This is not normal, Keith.”

“But, Shiro—”

“Baby…” Shiro kissed his forehead. When his voice lowered to a soothing tone, it always sent shivers down his spine. “Please. I won’t force you, but I want you to make sure you’re okay.”

He bit his lip. “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

“It’ll be very hard for me to.”

“Okay, fine.” Keith kissed his cheek. “I’ll call in sick and go to my doctor. Will that make you feel better?”

“Very much so,” Shiro insisted. “Do you want me to go with you, Baby Boy?” he asked gently.

Keith shook his head. “I’ll be fine by myself.” He slowly got up with Shiro’s help. “I’ll let you know how it goes.”

\--

_Keith had to take blood tests,_ which was nothing new. All he told the doctor upon walking in was that he needed a better referral for his endocrinologist so that his prescription could be renewed. But he was also asked for a urine sample.

“What do I need to do that for?” he mumbled and crossed his arms.

His doctor had the cup in his hand for when he needed to take his sample. “Mr. Kogane, your blood test results came back, and your hCG levels are abnormally high.”

Keith was confused. “…What does that mean?”

“You said you’ve been off hormones for a little while now. High hCG levels are a sign of pregnancy.”

“What?” He snorted outright. “Pregnant? That’s impossible.”

“You said that, but we have to make sure you’re not pregnant before I prescribe you Testosterone again.”

“I’m not taking a pregnancy test, Doc.” Keith rolled his eyes. “It’s dead down there, okay? I’ve been on T for six years.”

“You can’t be too careful, Mr. Kogane,” he warned. “While the likelihood of pregnancy is very low, you’re still fertile. I have to check.”

Keith bit his lip. “Fine…”

He grumbled and took the cup from him. He felt so uncomfortable. He never thought about the risk, and he and Shiro had unprotected sex so much now that it never crossed their minds. They never discussed it. It was a null topic.

So, when a positive pregnancy test came back, his world stopped.

When it was officially concerned, he had to leave. He had things planned over the next year, one of them including getting a hysterectomy. This probably should’ve been an easy solution. Running on autopilot, he’d gone straight to his neared Planned Parenthood clinic. He knew Shiro would understand.

This was something Keith was vehemently against ever experiencing. It was rare, but he knew that some trans men and transmasculine people went on to carry at least one child during their transition. But he didn’t want to be one of them. That idea never crossed his mind.

He felt like a freak. When he pulled into the parking lot, he hesitated. He heard some protestors as he stared at the building, and he saw a couple women go in and out. He started feeling more internalized fear and self-hatred as he stared at those doors.

This should’ve been an easy decision. But as he thought about what he wanted to do, his mind raced. Did Shiro even want kids? If he told him, would he then take him back to this clinic himself? Sure, he was a caregiver type, but that didn’t mean necessarily that he wanted to be a father.

And Keith spent so much time recovering from his childhood trauma and from years of being closeted. His eyes watered at the thought. Most of his self-hatred came from that time in his life. He never wanted to be a mother. He never wanted to be called “Mom.” The thought killed him.

Still sitting in his car, he looked up some videos, hopefully to find answers. Some confirmed his bias and fears, including one man who said that he was trans himself saying that other transmasc people that got pregnant weren’t real men. He’d agreed with him until now. But there was a different man he watched that gave him the answers he needed.

_“I have a son,”_ he’d said. _“When my wife and I met, I was pregnant with my ex’s child. It was the hardest thing I ever went through, but I don’t regret it for one second. If you’re like me and just found out you’re pregnant, and you’re terrified of what’s going to happen next for you, know that whatever you decide, you’ll always be male. A hundred percent. If you want to terminate the pregnancy, you’re very brave for making that choice. It’s perfectly okay to do that. However, if you do decide to take that step and have a baby, you’re not any less of a man for doing so. If you’re unsure, give it a couple days. Think it over. Remember that your mental health is important, and if you’re comfortable doing this, have an excellent support system.”_

Keith had been crying, and when he gained his composure long enough to start his car up again, he left the clinic’s parking lot and never went back.

\--

_The first person he decided to_ tell was Hunk. Keith was still freaking out and scared as hell. Hunk already had a hysto. He didn’t have to worry about this stuff. When Keith called him, he was still crying, and they arranged to meet up when Hunk got off work.

He was there with Lance at his apartment, and they were just lounging when Keith arrived. He was a mess.

“You look like hell,” Hunk gasped and brought him inside. “Look at you. Your face is all sunken in. Let’s get some food in you.”

That was probably the best thing for him, but Keith shook his head. “I’m okay. I-I have to tell you something, and I’m really freaking out.”

“Well, don’t freak out,” Hunk chided. “I’m here for anything you need to know. You know that.”

He gulped. “I-I was off hormones for a little while because my pharmacy fucked up. And… I guess during that time, I got pregnant.”

He still couldn’t stand that word.

“What?” His eyes widened. “You’re pregnant? Keith, that’s a lot. Do you really wanna go through that? You’d have to stay off hormones for almost another year.”

“I know.” He whimpered a bit. “I’m not sure I wanna keep it yet. I was at the clinic today, but I didn’t make it past the parking lot. I chickened out.”

“Do you need someone with you? I’ll kick some ass if anyone judges you over there.”

“No, I’m okay,” he insisted. “I-it’s just that… this is something I always thought only cis women went through. A lot of people think men shouldn’t want babies… that it makes them hypocrites.”

“First of all, incorrect,” Hunk scoffed. “I made the choice not to have kids. It’s definitely something I can’t handle that makes me very dysphoric. But just because not a lot of guys go through with it doesn’t mean you can’t. The bottom line is: do you want a kid that way, Keith?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Kind of? It’s just that the idea really scares me.”

“You can terminate the pregnancy if you absolutely want to,” Hunk assured him. “You aren’t mandated to stay pregnant, just like cis women can do the same thing. But you really should talk to Shiro about this before you do that.”

“I-I can’t.” He said that so quickly.

“Why not?” Hunk frowned. “Is everything okay?”

He nodded. “Y-yeah, but I’m scared. Shiro really cares about me. I just don’t want him to be mad at me.”

“Why would he be mad? And if you cite that he’d think you’re not a real man, I’ll slap you.”

Keith stayed silent for a moment. “You wouldn’t really hit a pregnant person, would you?” That was supposed to be a joke, but he sounded so nervous and upset.

Hunk pulled him closer in a hug. “He would never do that to you. He’s your _husband._ He’d want to work through this with you. If he really loves you, he’d help you with whatever you decide. But personally, I think you two would be cute dads together.”

“Really?” Keith stared down at himself.

“Of course,” he grinned. “Tell him when you’re ready, but don’t take too long.”

“I won’t,” he assured. “I’ll figure it out.”

“Good luck, Keith!” When Hunk showed him to the door, he gave him another hug. “You can do this. Alright?”

Keith nodded with a shaky smile. “Thanks for all your help. Seriously.”

“Tell me how it goes. You know I’m here to help.”

“Likewise,” he smiled.

Keith left feeling a little more sure of himself, but when he walked through that front door, he immediately heard his husband angrily ending a phone call and swearing to himself after a bad day. And he choked.

“…Shiro?”

He’d looked up at hearing his name. “Hey, baby.” He looked exasperated despite his smile. “Sorry. I had a really long day.”

“It’s okay.” He moved closer and gave him a kiss. “I can start up dinner.”

“No need,” Shiro smiled. “I ordered pizza.”

Keith nodded quietly. His thoughts were racing again. He didn’t want to keep his pregnancy a secret. Not at all. But Shiro just said he had a bad day and he looked so mad. It seemed like a recipe for disaster. So, he kept it to himself.

Shiro noticed. “What’s the matter, baby?” he asked gently. “Are you okay?”

Keith nodded quietly. “Can you take care of me?”

“Oh, absolutely,” he crooned.

While in their pajamas, they ate pizza on the couch and watched Netflix. Keith was in his Little headspace now, completely snuggled in Shiro’s warmth. He felt his husband kiss his hair while he held him close.

“Hey, Daddy?”

“Hm?” Shiro stroked his hair idly.

Keith purred at the touch. “Remember when we got married?”

Shiro chuckled and looked down. “Yes, I do. It was the happiest day of my life. You looked so handsome in your tux.”

“You too,” Keith said shyly. “And we danced and had cake, and we did lots of dirty stuff in the hotel room.”

Shiro laughed. “Yeah.”

Keith looked up while biting his lip. “Do you still think about the future? I-I mean, we’re together now, but is there other stuff?”

Shiro smiled and kissed his forehead. “Not really. All I really need is you. You’re my whole world, Baby Boy.”

He gulped. “Oh. B-because… Because I thought about the future. A-and what if we are here in this apartment together and we hear the patter of little feet on the floor?”

“Oh. Like a pet?” Shiro raised a brow. “We have to wait ‘til we move before we get a puppy, Keith.”

“No. I mean, maybe they’re a little kid?”

“Huh?” Shiro looked confused. “Oh, I dunno. I never thought about having kids before. Being a caregiver for you and being a father are two different things. I don’t think I’d be a good dad.”

_But I do,_ Keith wanted to say to him. “So, that’s a no?” was what he said instead.

“Ehh, I’m really not sure.” Shiro smiled and kissed his cheek. “But that can change. I’m not opposed to it.”

Keith should tell him now, but he was just too fucking scared.

“So, what did the doctor say?” Shiro then asked.

He lowered his head. He didn’t want to lie. “Stomach flu.”

“Aww, baby…” Shiro held him closer. “Daddy’s here to take care of you, okay? I love you so much.”

Keith held onto him tightly, hiding the tears in his eyes by burying his face in his shoulder. “I-I love you too.”

\--

_Keith kept chickening out. Every time_ he wanted to tell Shiro, something bad would stop him. Shiro would have a bad day at work. Keith would have a bad day at work. They’d have nightmares or high levels of anxiety one day because of their past trauma. It was never a good time.

Before he knew it, he was ten weeks pregnant and gained twelve pounds.

It’d been hell going through this alone. He suffered through a lot of sickness, but now that his nausea was _finally_ dissipating, he suddenly felt insatiably horny. All the time.

This couldn’t be normal. Maybe he wasn’t pregnant after all and was just possessed by a nymph. He hadn’t felt this sexually frustrated since his first year on T. But it felt too weird to ask Shiro for sex. Plus, he didn’t want him to find out about the baby just by looking at his already rounding belly.

And he didn’t want to go to his first ultrasound appointment alone. But he gave himself no options. Curse his inability to just come forward with important shit, especially when his anxiety was high. And he was feeling waves of depression, as well. He felt like he was such a horrible person for keeping this a secret from Shiro. He had to tell him!

“Shiro?” He was getting ready to go to his ultrasound appointment. He decided that he wanted to tell him by… well, showing him. It could make this surprise worth the wait.

“What, baby?” he called. “I’m in the kitchen.”

Keith wore a huge sweater to further hide himself. One of Shiro’s. “D-do you, uh… wanna come with me for a ride? You can take your mind off work for a couple hours.”

“Oh, I wish I could.” Shiro groaned. “Keith, I can’t. I have to rush out these deadlines.”

“Please, Daddy?” He tried pulling the “daddy” card in hopes that’d help. “Come with me.”

“Keith, I can’t,” he repeated, sounding a little more stern. “I have to hand this in by 5.”

“You have plenty of time,” he insisted. “Shiro, please. This is really important. I have to show you something?”

“Keith, can’t it wait?”

Keith flinched when Shiro raised his voice. “I-I just… I wanted to show you now.” He shuffled nervously.

“Keith, I’m sorry. Whatever you need to show me you can just show me right here.”

He blinked back tears. “It’s not that important.”

Shiro’s eyes softened. “Keith… my baby,” he frowned and took his shoulders gently. “Listen, baby. I’m really sorry. There’s been so much to do. And you’re right. I do need a break. Let’s go. I want you to show what you want me to see.”

Keith wiped his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t want to anymore… I-I can’t keep doing this.”

“Keith?”

He didn’t stay. He hurried to his car. He was so stupid to think he could do this! He had to go to his appointment, but right after he was stopping at the clinic. If he was really that afraid to tell Shiro where he still didn’t know at ten weeks, maybe he shouldn’t have one at all.

He was about a couple miles away from the OB/GYN when he noticed that Shiro was following him. Keith felt nervous and guilty. He didn’t want him to know like this. He didn’t want him to be mad.

When he pulled up in the parking lot, Shiro pulled right beside him.

“Stop following me, Shiro,” he muttered when he got out of his car.

“Not until you tell me what the hell is going on,” Shiro muttered. “Clearly, its important to you, but I don’t understand why you can’t say anything to me.”

“I just didn’t want to tell you while you were mad.”

“Tell me what?!” Shiro was exasperated. “You won’t say anything.”

Keith stuffed his hands in his pockets. “That day I went to the doctor, I lied. But I only lied because I was scared. Y-you see… I wanted you to come in with me for an ultrasound.”

“…Ultrasound?”

He nodded, still unable to bring himself to say it. “I’ve wanted to tell you so many times, but I wanted to wait for the perfect moment. I-I thought coming here would be it, so that you can see everything.”

“Keith…” Shiro’s eyes widened. “A-are you—?”

“You don’t have to worry.” He gulped. “I think I’m getting an abortion. I don’t think I’m ready for a baby. If ever. I always thought you’d be a great dad, but I never will be. And I was stupid to think that I could.”

“What?” This was a lot for Shiro to take it. “Baby, slow down. Why do you think that?”

“I couldn’t event tell you about the damn thing!” he shook. “Besides… I shouldn’t be having babies.”

Shiro’s eyes softened. “You wouldn’t have been less of a man to me, Keith. If that’s what you thought.”

Keith wiped his eyes. “Y-you don’t have to go in there.”

“I want to.” He took his hand. “I’ll watch.”

His lip quivered. “This wasn’t how I wanted this to go.” He was so stressed. Normally, this would be when they’d have a session together to calm down. But they were in public. “I-I feel so stupid.”

“Don’t,” he murmured. “Whatever you decide, I’m right here for you.”

He nodded his head. “I know. I just wish I didn’t royally fuck this all up.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He kissed his forehead. “You’re my love, and you’ll always be my baby. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He nervously held his hand.

Immediately upon going inside, all eyes were on Keith. He’d been here a few times now. A lot of the pregnant women in here were judging him, staring at him harshly. Keith wanted to crawl into the nearest hole. Shiro, however, held Keith and stared everyone down. He was there to protect him.

They were seen soon after walking in. Keith was scared out of his mind as he waited for the doctor to come back.

“I’m really sorry,” Keith mumbled. “For lying and not telling you.”

“Don’t be,” he murmured. “If you really don’t want this, we can go to the clinic together. Then we’ll plan our future a little bit better.”

He smiled shakily. “Yeah.”

“Now, stop beating yourself up.” He kissed his temple. “There’s nothing you can do that’d make me not love or support you. My goal in life is to take care of you.”

The doctor came back in just as Keith relaxed. “Hey, Dads,” she said with a grin. “How are we doing, Daddy Number One?”

He blushed, realizing she was talking to him. He was very blessed to have such an inclusive obstetrician. She’d been so reassuring. “A lot less sick now.”

“Why am I Daddy Number Two?” Shiro frowned.

“Do you have a uterus?” she countered.

Keith covered his mouth when he nearly snorted, looking away.

“…Guess not.”

She shook her head. “Now, is everyone ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Keith huffed. “It’s been a rough day today.”

“That’s okay.” She gently lifted his shirt up, exposing a tiny baby bump. It was the only sign that life was growing in there. He was surprised to feel Shiro take his hand. He kept staring at his stomach.

“I wish I knew sooner,” Shiro groaned. “How did I not notice?”

“It didn’t help I tried hiding it,” he mumbled. He still felt guilty.

“Okay, ready?” His doctor piped in again.

Keith nodded his head. He wasn’t attached. This was only temporary. “Mhm.”

He felt Shiro squeeze his hand tighter when they heard a heartbeat. It was rapid. He was so sure that he didn’t want to keep this after all, but even though the embryo looked more like a tiny blob than a baby, it stole his breath away.

_Oh no._

He fell in love.

“There they are,” the doctor smiled. “What do you think, Daddy Number Two?”

“…I-I don’t know.”

Keith was afraid that he’d say something like that. He secretly hoped that Shiro would be on board with wanting a baby, but his tone of voice made him sound disinterested. He also thought that he heard something behind him, but he dismissed it, thinking it was the room’s AC unit.

“Well, congratulations, Dads,” she smiled. “Everything’s moving along like it should be. Their heartbeat’s nice and strong. Do you have any questions, Mr. Kogane?”

Keith briskly shook his head, wiping away tears. “I’m okay.”

He got pictures he could keep and stuck them in his pocket. When in the parking lot, Shiro stood by his car. “Do you wanna go to the clinic now?”

Keith looked down. “Not anymore. I’m going home.” He opened his car door. “At least pretend to be supportive when we get there, Shiro.”

“What?” He sounded shocked. “Keith, wait.”

He shut the door and ignored him, driving straight home. He was so upset over such an awful misunderstanding that he burst into tears.

\--

_Keith didn’t speak to Shiro for_ several days. His husband stayed on the couch without argument. It was lonely in the bed.

One night, he had a horrific nightmare before shooting straight out of bed and into the bathroom. He was sobbing in between his purges, even when he was cold and clammy while curling up on the floor. He wanted his husband to comfort him, but he was too scared to reach out.

He felt like there was such a rift in their relationship now because of this baby. He felt selfish. He wanted them so badly, but Shiro was so disinterested. Surely…

He was in the bathroom for twenty minutes before he felt okay to stand up. He hobbled out with tired eyes and saw that the kitchen light was on. Shiro was eating a sandwich at the counter with his laptop beside him, and he had another plate with crackers and seltzer water across from him.

“Hey, baby…” Shiro gave him a warm smile. “Here. These will settle your stomach.” He gestured to the other plate.

Keith must still look green, because Shiro’s expression practically oozed sympathy. He sat down on the chair and quietly ate in tiny bites. He barely drank the water. The thought made his stomach churn.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

Shiro was still watching him. “Of course… I heard you crying in there. Let me take care of you.”

He wanted that so badly, but he shook his head. He didn’t want to be reminded of how selfish he was. “N-no. I just want to go to bed. I’m tired.”

“Okay.” Shiro frowned, looking so sad. “Baby, I know we had a big fight, but I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me. I want to help you. Please, let me…”

“No,” he muttered, standing up. “I’m going to bed.”

“Wait.” Shiro reached his hand out a bit. “Before you go, come look at this.”

Keith was hesitant but moved closer. Shiro was rotating his laptop so he could see what was on the screen better. It was a draft that wasn’t posted yet for Shiro’s social media. He had an ultrasound picture with the caption **“My husband’s the most generous man in the world. I never thought this would happen for us. I’m going to be a father! We’re going to be dads!”**

“What do you think?” Shiro had a faint smile, hovering his mouse over the “Post” button. “I wanted it to be a nice announcement, unless you haven’t told your mom and uncles yet. Then we can wait.”

“They know.” Keith’s eyes started to water. “I told them before I told you.”

“They do?” Shiro asked. “Then, should I post this now?”

His heart was being twisted as he was reminded of how terrible he was. He shrugged while sniffling. “Do whatever you want. Good night,” he muttered and started to walk to their room.

“Keith.” Shiro went after him down the hall. “Keith, we really should talk about this—”

“Leave me alone,” he snapped. “Stop following me.”

He heard Shiro walk away a couple minutes after he shut the door. He wasn’t ready to talk about this yet. If ever. He didn’t know what to do, and he was so afraid.

\--

_Embarrassingly enough, Keith’s awful sex drive_ was through the roof. He wanted to be fucked so bad, but he didn’t dare go to Shiro. He was at work anyway. He decided to instead post a video for the first time in ages. He was going life, without Shiro.

His playroom was now like their new studio. It looked inviting and cozy, and he felt in his element, even with the webcam glaring at him.

He was dressed in his favorite PJs, the ones with the Batman logo all over the pants. He wore thigh highs too… the ones Shiro loved. He felt attractive for the first time in a while.

He settled a large plushie between his legs and sat on it. Hopefully, no one would notice that he was pregnant or that he gained weight. With everything ready, Keith went life. Almost immediately there were people flocking to his channel.

“Hi, everyone.” His voice was soft. “It’s me, Red.” He grinned. “I missed you guys. Sorry, I’ve been sick.”

The chat room was scrolling so fast that he didn’t bother to pay attention. Payments were coming in real quick though, and that excited him. Everyone loved his videos.

“I’m home alone,” he murmured. “Daddy won’t be here for a while. So, it’ll just be you and me.” He giggled, seeing goals being reached.

He had goals set for what article of clothing had to be removed and what he had to do when he reached them. He was already knocking tiers out of the park, shyly undressing. He made a show over stripping, tugging his shirt off and pulling his pants down. His thigh highs were a deeper red than his cheeks.

“That was fast,” he giggled. “Thank you so much. You really wanna play with me, don’t you?”

One person’s comment startled him.

**“What are you doing?”**

The username was BionicAtlas.

“…Daddy?” he gasped. “W-why are you online? You’re at work.” He pouted.

**BionicAtlas: You went live without me? We were gonna do it together!**

“Well, you’re a big meanie!” Keith stuck his tongue out. While he was in his Little space, he did mean that.

**BionicAtlas: You only think that since you won’t talk to me. You’re the one shutting me out, Red.**

He bit his lip. “I’m doing whatever I want, Daddy. People are offering lots of money. You can’t make me stop.”

**BionicAtlas: If you don’t stop, you’ll be punished when I get home.**

Keith was so aroused that the idea spurred him further. His next goal was reached, where he had to stay fully naked. The donor however added a comment: **“Leave the thigh highs on.”**

“Oooo, they’re Daddy’s favorite, too.” He grinned. He moved the plushie away and sat back.

He felt like people could totally tell he had a baby belly, but he ignored the insecurity. He slowly pulled his cute undies down, and he parted his legs to expose himself.

“Oh, I feel so hot,” he gasped. “S-someone touch me.”

He ran his fingers over his thighs.

**BionicAtlas: RED!**

**BionicAtlas: Red, you’re gonna be sorry.**

_Good._ There was a little voice telling him that being spanked or manhandled while pregnant probably wasn’t a good idea, but he didn’t care. He wanted his husband to do that to him. If wild sex was the only way for them to make up, then so be it.

He moved a hand to his belly while he reached back to grab the lube. That was when everyone noticed. He tried ignoring shocked or insulting comments, but it was hard.

“Punish me, Daddy,” he said aloud to challenge his husband. He poured lube onto his fingers.

As he tentatively rubbed his hole, he felt sudden waves of pleasure. All his sexual frustration was coming to a head already. He quickly took hold of his cock and stroked it in his fingers. His breath hitched, thighs shaking and threatening to close around his hand.

“F-fuck!”

He quickly covered his mouth and cried out, his orgasm quickly crashing over him. His hips bucked up harshly, and he didn’t give himself a chance to recover until after it fully subsided.

“O-oh…” He giggled a bit. “I barely touched myself. Let’s make Daddy watch another!”

He gave himself some refractory time, spying Shiro’s disgruntled comments while he sensually touched his body. He had himself splayed out and grabbed a wand, one of his favorite vibrators. He turned it on and slapped it against his dick.

“F-feels so fucking good,” he gasped. “Daddy, I’m… s-saying such dirty things.”

He didn’t even know if Shiro was watching anymore. He whimpered as more arousal overwhelmed him. His toes curled when his pleasure crested once again. He whined brokenly while rocking his hips, and he set the wand on a higher power.

After his next orgasm, he was breathless, hot all over and sweating. He was already so tired, idly playing with himself with his fingers. He lazily grinned at the camera all the while and thanked each donor he didn’t give a shoutout to so far. He could probably pass out right now.

Keith was startled when the playroom door suddenly opened. Shiro came home early, his eyes narrowed while he shucked off his blazer.

“Daddy,” Keith gasped, stammering. “I-I was just—”

“Waiting for me.” Shiro finished for him and cupped his chin, pulling him into a vicious kiss.

It was all teeth and tongues, not the soft ones he was normally used to. He liked that rough attention, however, and he fell back further into the bed.

“Daddy, I’m tired now,” he poured. “I’m done doing dirty things.”

“You’re done when I say you’re done.” When Keith flinched, he leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “Color?”

Keith gulped and stared up at the ceiling. Despite his exhaustion, he wanted his husband to wreck him. “…Green.”

He felt another harsh kiss. “No slapping, right?”

Keith quickly shook his head. “B-but uh… spanking?”

Shiro smirked and pulled him close. “Turn over.”

Keith shook from arousal and did as he was told, ass in the air. The webcam had the perfect shot as Shiro’s hand came down on his ass. With a winded cry, Keith tried not to clench.

“You should’ve seen yourself, you little slut.”

“Ahn!” Keith gasped when his other cheek was slapped. He could feel his skin burning under his hand. “W-wanted to tease you, Daddy.”

“And you do it by exposing yourself to strangers? Naughty boy,” Shiro scolded and spanked him again.

“I’m a good boy!” He cried, fingers curling. “Wanted to—ah!—m-make you jealous! B-but I only want you. Nnn! I’m yours, D-Daddy!”

“Who’s are you?” Shiro asked harshly, hand slapping harder and alternating on which cheek his palm came down on.

“Y-yours,” he choked.

“I didn’t hear you,” he muttered and continued.

It was too much, making his eyes water. “Yours! Y-yours, yours!” he sobbed. “Daddyyy I’m yours!”

The spanking stopped then, and he shivered at hearing a low chuckle. “That’s right, Baby Boy. You’re mine. No one else’s.”

Keith flinched at feeling his hands again, but the contact was much gentler. It was soothing, so Shiro must’ve grabbed their ointment. He rubbed his tender skin that was sure to be all red and raw by now.

“All mine… Good boy,” he crooned. “Very good boy.”

Keith relaxed in the pillow, still shaking from the onslaught.

“And I’m yours too,” Shiro smiled and then slowly turned him over. “But don’t think I’m through with you yet.”

He gasped as he was dragged up to the pillow, resting his head on it. Shiro grabbed the detachable webcam and held it in his prosthetic hand.

“Look at this beautiful baby,” Shiro purred. “I get to look at him like this every day. I’m so proud of him.”

He knew he was only talking it up for the audience, but Keith liked to believe that he would think so highly of him.

“Yes, my baby boy…”

Keith’s breath hitched as Shiro moved his hand between his legs.

“I watched you,” he chuckled, fingers running through his folds teasingly. “I’ve never seen you this sensitive before. Let’s see how long you can last.”

Keith’s eyes widened when he felt Shiro give his cock a few light tugs. How long had it been since the two of them had sex? Keith suddenly felt a wave of insecurity and moved both arms to wrap around his belly to hide it. It wasn’t sexy. Even the people watching their stream thought that. Shiro wasn’t even interested. He couldn’t be.

He still felt awful that he wanted to keep the baby. And now, underneath his husband, his dysphoria reared its ugly head and convinced him that like this he looked more female than he ever did before. Shiro must’ve been repulsed by him but was too nice to admit it.

Fuck, why wasn’t this session working?! Keith wasn’t supposed to feel like this anymore by now. Maybe the truth was a lot harder to hide from. At least, that was what his dysphoria was trying to convince him.

“Just your thigh highs, hm?” Shiro teased. “They must really like them.”

He’d forgotten what was going on for a minute and stared up at Shiro, nodding shyly. “Do you?”

He grinned. “What do you think?”

“I-I mean, they are your favorite…”

“Yes, they are.” Shiro chuckled and kissed him. “Especially on you. My gorgeous baby boy…”

He didn’t really mean that. He couldn’t have. Well, he _was_ covering his belly, so that must’ve helped.

He wanted to cry.

Meanwhile, Shiro took Keith’s wand in his hands and brought it over with a grin. He looked into his eyes and faltered. “Are you okay, baby?”

He quickly nodded. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

Shiro frowned. “I don’t think you are… You don’t look fine, Red.”

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” He smiled. “P-please, let’s just—”

He gasped when Shiro touched him. He used the wand and pressed it right up against his cock. He held his belly tighter and spread his legs wider.

“O-ohh Daddy, that’s so good!”

Shiro grinned and was more persistent. He set the vibrations on a higher setting while moving it up and down over his cock.

“Daddyyyy,” he whined. “Daddy, yesss!”

“Three orgasms without me, and you’re still needy.” He laughed and started giving faster strokes. “Baby, look at how hard you are. You’ve been needing it bad baby, huh?”

He nodded desperately, hips rocking up. “Y-yes, yes! Please, Daddy!”

“But do you deserve it?”

Keith cried when he took the wand away just when he was getting close. “No no no, Daddy! Bring it back, please!”

“Why should I?” he teased. “You didn’t wait for me. And you’ve been so dishonest with me.”

Keith’s face fell. That was true, but… Now, he was convinced that Shiro really was mad at him. “I-I…”

“C’mon, baby, I wanna hear you say it,” he grinned. “Lemme hear you.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he sobbed. “Daddy, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry!”

“What?” Shiro still didn’t touch him. “Baby, that’s not what I meant.”

“I’m really sorry, Daddy!” he curled up and hid his face in the pillow. Now, he had other things he felt guilty about on top of everything else.

“We’re going to stop here,” Shiro suddenly said. He was speaking to their audience. God, Keith really fucked up. “We’re so sorry, everyone. Please, tune back in a little later. All recent payments are being refunded.”

Shiro turned off the stream. Keith pulled his blanket all the way up over his head.

“Keith…”

He curled up tighter, even when he felt Shiro’s arm on his back.

“Baby, talk to me,” he murmured. “Why are you sorry?”

“You know why!” he whimpered. “I-I didn’t want to lie. I was scared!”

“Oh, baby.” He gasped and tried moving the blanket down, but Keith wouldn’t let him. “Baby, I didn’t know you were still thinking about that. I didn’t know how upset you were. I-I said that it was okay. I told you it was. I knew how scared you were. Sweetheart…”

Keith sobbed. “I-I can go to the clinic, okay? We can go. I-I don’t want you to be mad anymore.”

“Keith, stop that.”

He flinched and stayed hidden.

“Keith, look at me.” Shiro’s voice was still tern, so it scared him.

Keith gave in and slowly moved the blanket down just enough to show his face. He had tears in his eyes.

“Listen to me very carefully,” he said. “I am not mad about your pregnancy. I never was mad about that. And I especially am not mad that you decided to keep the baby. You were the one that had been pushing me away. I’ve been trying to tell you this for _weeks._ I am mad, however, that you would think that I’d be this mad at you.”

“I-I just… I thought you didn’t want it, after all,” he whimpered. “A-at the ultrasound, you didn’t know what you thought about the baby, s-so I thought you didn’t want it.”

“I didn’t know because I was shocked!” he gasped. “I’d just found out not even ten minutes before we got in there. And since then, you wouldn’t even let me near you!”

“I-I just thought…”

Shiro shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “Keith. I love you. I’ve always loved you. Nothing will chance that. And you’re having my baby… If anything, that makes me love you even more. I would’ve never asked you to do that, but you’re making such a big decision. I’ll always support you in that. I know I’ve said that I never thought about having a family, but now that we are… _Wow.”_

Keith sniffled and wiped his eyes. “I was worried that the baby made you think I was too female now.”

“Never,” he said quickly. “You are my wonderful, handsome, amazing husband, a hundred percent male and continuing to be the most perfect man I’ve ever met. You’ll always be a man no matter what.”

Keith’s lip quivered. “Mmm…” He started crying again. “I-I can’t believe I was so scared over nothing.”

“You were,” he chuckled, but it was in jest. “But I love you anyways. I understand why you were afraid, but you never have to be with me.”

He sniffled and nodded. “I-I know…”

Shiro smiled and gave him a kiss. “So… are you okay now?”

He nervously shook his head.

“No?” he crooned and nuzzled him. “What else is bothering you, baby? Talk to me.”

He wiped his eyes, taking a shaky breath. “I-I’m so mad at myself that I didn’t tell you. The right way. I-I should’ve done something special, and I killed any chance of that.”

“You didn’t have to do anything,” he chuckled. “I don’t need a piece of bread in the oven or a pregnancy test in a gift box. Besides, I’m pretty sure that’s not sanitary.”

He smiled shakily. “S-still, I wanted to tell you right when I found out.”

“Then, let’s start over,” he insisted.

He started sitting up. “We can do that?”

“Why not?” he smiled. “When I was at the ultrasound, I started crying. I was so happy, Keith. And I bet you can get me like that again.”

Keith blushed, diverting his eyes. “Well, since you said that, it might not happen.”

He smiled. “I think that if we start over, you’ll feel much better about it. Do you wanna try that?”

He thought about it. At least, it was a good way for them to make up and put the past behind them. He nodded his head and took a deep breath. “Shiro… there’s something I want to tell you.”

“Really?” he smiled gently. “What is it, baby?”

Keith bit his lip. “I-I mean, I know that we can start a family in different ways. Us two as men can always adopt. And that’s something I want us to do.”

“Yeah? That’s what I want, too.” Shiro smiled and kissed his cheek. “Is there something else?”

Keith smiled and relaxed more. Sure, he already knew, but this felt really nice. Therapeutic, even. “Mhm. With some relationships, some men even can carry. Y’know… get pregnant, and all.”

_Get pregnant, and all?_ Even when starting over, this felt clumsy and awful.

“Baby, what are you trying to tell me?” He murmured. “It’s okay.”

“J-just that it can happen in a relationship like ours.” His eyes started to water. “Shiro, I can’t do this. I’m so stupid.”

“No, no. Baby…” He smiled and kissed him. “You’re doing great.”

Keith nervously took both his hands while sitting up. He was vaguely aware he was still naked, but he wanted to do what felt right. Keith brought both of Shiro’s hands to his belly. “Shiro, I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby.”

“We are?” Shiro’s whole face lit up. “Oh, Keith. Sweetheart, that’s amazing!”

He shed even more tears. Shiro really was happy… He was so happy!

“I-I know,” he rasped and kissed his cheek. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby,” Shiro grinned. “Always.”

He looked down and rubbed his belly. “How far along are you, anyway?”

“A little over thirteen weeks now,” he said breathlessly. “Still have a while to go.”

Shiro moved the blanket down all the way, smiling and holding his husband closer. “You’re so handsome, baby.”

“Really?” he smiled shakily.

“Absolutely.”

He smiled and gave him a kiss. “I-I guess we can’t do this anymore now…”

“Do what?” Shiro asked curiously.

“…Well, this.” He gestured around the playroom. “I can’t keep calling you ‘Daddy’ and being a ‘Little’ and all that if we’re having a baby. Wouldn’t that be weird?”

“Keith, we shouldn’t have to give that up completely,” Shiro said. “It’s something I’ve thought about, while you hadn’t been speaking to me. We started doing these sessions because we both benefited from it. But while we’re going to be parents, I do agree we should tone it down a little bit.”

“How so?” He tilted his head.

“Well, we shouldn’t go to the club as much anymore,” he chuckled. “That’s a given. We can also move stuff from the playroom into our room and turn it into a nursery. Around the baby, we can still give each other cuddles and pet names.”

“Even calling you Daddy?” Keith teased.

“Hmm, maybe sometimes. Besides, I like the idea of the baby calling me Papa instead.”

“I like that. Papa…” Keith grinned. “Can we still do bath time?”

“Occasionally. I know how much you love that.” Shiro smiled and gave him a big hug. “See? We don’t have to give absolutely anything up. You’ll always be my baby boy. We just have to compromise. Just because we’ll be parents, doesn’t mean we can’t have fun together anymore.”

“I guess you’re right.” He snuggled closer. “I’m cold, Daddy.”

Shiro hummed and gave him a kiss. “Yes, I know. You’re shivering…” He rubbed his shoulder. “Want your big blanket? And some hot chocolate…?”

“Um…” He shuffled nervously. “Can we try making another video again? I want to do it the right way this time. With us two together.”

Shiro grinned. “Of course, we can.”

They held each other once more. “So, are we… okay now?” Keith asked softly.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I think we both learned our lessons.” He kissed him once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he purred and snuggled into him. “S-so, uh… doesn’t me being pregnant kinda ruin our roleplay dynamic in our videos? I don’t think our audience is happy about it.”

He pursed his lips. “I’m perfectly okay with it, but I did enjoy how submissive you were when we weren’t exactly interacting with the playroom. I liked you giving into me as you were. And knowing you’re pregnant and still want me to be more dominant with you is… actually kinda hot. A little dangerous, but hot.”

Keith smiled. “I know you wouldn’t do anything bad to me or the baby. I trust you.”

Shiro kissed his forehead. “Maybe not tonight, but we can actually get more creative with our live shows and videos. What do you think?”

“We’re delving into a really weird territory here,” Keith teased, “but I like the way you think. That sounds fun.”

Shiro chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. I think we’re going to have lots of fun with this, too.”

“I already can’t wait.” Keith relaxed as Shiro gently kissed his face. “Can we do a recorded video? I-instead of going live. I just wanna make love tonight.”

“We can do that,” he assured him gently. “In here or in our room?”

“Our room.” He blushed and got out of the bed.

Keith let his blanket slide down. It fell quietly onto the floor after slowly exposing his naked body. He smiled at Shiro and crossed his legs to be modest. His husband stared with reddened cheeks and softened eyes.

“You really are beautiful,” Shiro said breathlessly. “How did I get so lucky?”

He got up to kiss him. Keith held his shoulders and kept a steady grip on him as Shiro kissed down to his neck. His lips parted on a gasp.

“Shiro… w-we didn’t start a video yet.”

“Right, right,” he murmured. “Quickly, then.”

Keith grinned as they ran to their bedroom together, holding hands. He realized Shiro was still dressed when he settled on the bed. He watched him grab their lube and his phone to turn the camera on.

“You’re still dressed,” he pouted, grabbing their blankets.

“That can be easily fixed.” He set his phone down and quickly undressed himself.

Keith was surprised to see that Shiro already had a half-chub. Shivers ran down his spine while he watched him crawl towards him on the bed before they held each other.

Shiro gave him another slow, sensual kiss and murmured to him, “So, our audience was unhappy about the baby?”

He nodded shyly. “They said I wasn’t hot anymore. A-and that… I won’t be a good dad because I’m a Little.”

“First of all, none of that is true,” he said. “Second, you’re going to be an amazing dad. You’ll know exactly what our baby needs and how to take care of them. And third, you’re still very, very hot.”

Keith blushed. “The third thing is just the first thing you said, but more specific.”

“Well, you deserve to hear it.” Shiro smiled and sat up on his legs. “And everyone is going to know right away how much I’m crazy about this baby.”

“J-just don’t be embarrassing.”

Shiro kissed his lips and then grabbed his phone. “Oh, now that you said that, I’m going to be _so_ embarrassing.”

“Shiro…” He pouted.

“Ready?” Shiro smiled.

Keith bit his lip while nodding. “Yeah.”

He knew that Shiro started recording when he tilted the camera to show his own smiling face. “I’ve got to show you the most perfect man I’ve ever met in my entire life.”

That was when he moved his phone to show the entirety of Keith’s body. He shyly covered his face. “Daddy…” Since this was going online, they didn’t say their real names.

“It’s the truth, Red,” Shiro murmured. “Look at him. He has such a perfect body. And not only is he gorgeous, but he’s also selfless and wonderful.” His smile widened. “Red is pregnant. He’s having a baby. We’re going to be dads!”

The pure awe in his voice moved Keith. He listened to him and moved his hands down and away from his face completely.

He watched Shiro set the phone down, propping it up to show a profile shot of the two of them. Keith briefly glanced at it and saw it mostly showed his waist and belly.

“I love this amazing man.”

Shiro continued praising. He then gave him a brief kiss before moving down, leaving more kisses in his wake. Keith was confused at first, moving his hand into his hair. But that was until Shiro was low enough to then hug his middle, stare up at him, and press kisses to his belly. His lips were so tender, mapping along the gentle swell and brushing his fingers lightly over it.

The sight made Keith’s throat tighten. He whimpered and stroked his hair. “D-Daddy…”

“I love you,” he crooned. He then nuzzled his abdomen right over his happy trail, leaving a kiss there too. “I love the both of you more than anything else in the world. My little family…”

“Oh.” He covered his mouth while he felt tears. “Daddy, I love you too.”

Shiro smiled up at him, reaching his prosthesis up and taking Keith’s hand. His kisses then got lower and lower. Keith was still shedding tears from how tender Shiro was being. So, when he felt Shiro’s lips and tongue giving his cock tentative touches, Keith felt so overwhelmed and whimpered as he spread his legs wider.

“Mmm… D-Daddy,” he cried softly, holding his hair.

Shiro just hummed and sucked on him while holding his thighs apart. He sent gentle vibrations through him, his tongue laving over his folds and teasing his hole in between kisses.

“D-daddy, don’t stop,” he gasped. “Ah!”

He watched Shiro grab his phone and bring it closer. He held it up close to Keith’s crotch while he was eating him out. Knowing that people were able to see him down there and how wet and slick Shiro was getting him made him flustered. Whenever his hips bucked up, Shiro’s tongue sucked on him harder.

Keith’s pleasure was quickly cresting. His body was still on edge from earlier, so now that he was getting attention again, it would not let up.

“Ohh, I’m so close, Daddy!” he gasped. “P-please, let me come this time, please!”

Shiro didn’t say a word. He just hummed once more over his sensitive sex, making quick work to bury his face in once more without coming up for much air. Keith pressed him ever closer when holding his head. This was all too much and also so good!

He cried as he reached his orgasm, and it was so intense for him that he nearly blacked out. Shiro still didn’t stop. When Keith let go, Shiro finally pulled back from his cock, tasting his come on his tongue for a moment.

“He came all over my face,” he chuckled. “He really wanted it bad, huh?”

“Daddy…” He sniffled and reached for him. “D-Daddy, make love to me.”

“Aww, sweetheart,” he crooned. He cleaned his face a bit and moved up to hug him, Keith now clinging to him and kissing his shoulder.

“P-please,” Keith whispered. “I want you.”

“I will baby, don’t worry.” Shiro kissed his forehead. “Oh, my sweet baby.”

Keith watched him sit up again and pour lube onto his fingers. When Shiro hovered over him once more, it was to give Keith kisses on his face and lips. Keith was putty under him, holding him and parting his lips for Shiro when he’d press his tongue into his mouth. He vaguely tasted himself in the process.

“Look at you,” Shiro hummed. “So pretty…”

Keith giggled at the praise and was then caught off guard at feeling Shiro’s fingers. He pushed one inside him while he was distracted, and Keith almost immediately pushed his hips up to get it in deeper.

“Look at my special boy.” Keith nearly forgot Shiro still had the phone. He moved it down to show between his legs again as he was fucking Keith with his finger. “He’s so wet for me. Aren’t you, baby?”

Keith nodded his head quickly and panted. “O-only for you.”

Shiro pressed a kiss to his belly again as his finger moved faster, making Keith squirm. He opened up so easily when Shiro soon pressed another finger into his cunt, and then a third just moments later. It’d been a little while so there was a slight burn, but Keith lived for it. He wanted Shiro to completely envelop him in pleasure.

“D-Daddy,” he gasped, whimpering at the speed and force of his husband’s fingers inside him. “I-I need it now. Right now.”

“Where are your manners, baby?” Shiro chuckled. “Good boys ask politely.”

He whined, hips rocking up. “Daddy, please. I need it, please!”

“Much better,” he cooed. Shiro slowly pulled his fingers out, raising them up to his lips to taste them. “You’re so wet. You taste amazing.”

“Y-you always say that,” Keith groaned, embarrassed.

“Because it’s true,” he grinned, leaning down to kiss him once more. “Now, what position do you want, Red?”

Keith gulped and shyly started turning over. He was now on his hands and knees, hips arching up while he braced his hands on the pillows. “L-like this,” he stammered while turning around.

“Beautiful…” Shiro trailed kisses from his lower back and up his spine, up to the back of his neck. Keith turned his head to rest on the pillow, and Shiro took that as a chance to give him a kiss on the cheek. “So beautiful, sweetheart.”

Keith’s mind was completely off the fact that Shiro was still recording. He loved when he could ignore it. He looked and felt much more confident in their porn videos when he didn’t focus on it.

“Ready?” he then heard him ask.

Keith nodded his head briskly. “Please.”

His eyes widened as just a few moments later, the blunt head of Shiro’s cock was pressing inside him. His mouth gaped open on shaky moans, his fingers curling in the sheets. Shiro just felt so good when he was filling up his cunt like this. He already was pushing his hips back, riding on his cock like he was made for it.

“Oh fuck,” Shiro gasped as he began to thrust. “Baby…”

“M-missed you, Daddy,” he whimpered. “I missed you so much.”

“Shhh,” Shiro pressed another kiss to the back of his neck. “I’m always here for you, sweetheart.”

He melted under his affection, gripping his pillows as faster thrusts hit him from behind. This felt so intense! Maybe it was his hormones going crazy, but the amount of pleasure he was feeling right now was ridiculous. His face reddened as he rode back harder.

“I love you, Daddy…” His eyes started watering again. “M-more, please.”

His body jolted from the force of his next thrust. He choked on a gasp and squirmed, the pace making him drool. He felt Shiro’s hands on him now. He must’ve put the phone down underneath them. Keith knew how much his husband loved seeing them fuck from that angle.

What startled him most, however, was where Shiro then put his hands. His prosthetic hand had a tight grip on his hip, but his human hand was resting over his belly. Despite the frantic nature of his thrust, he was caressing him there and keeping this particular touch gentle.

Keith finally lost it and muffled his sobs in the pillows. Through his tears, he moved his one hand down to rest it right on top of Shiro’s. It was a silent promise between the two of them.

“I love you so much.” He heard Shiro whisper to him in his ear.

“I-I love you too!” He cried. Even though it wasn’t nearly as fast and rough as he was used to, Shiro was taking him higher. Just knowing how cared for and loved he’d been was enough to get him off. He was already so close.

“D-Daddy, I’m close,” he hiccuped. “You’re gonna… m-make me come.”

“I want you to, baby,” Shiro murmured, cock grinding in deeper. “I’m here. Let go for me.”

Keith could hear a wobble in Shiro’s voice while his lip quivered. Keith moved his hand further down his body to desperately give his cock quick strokes and tugs. The orgasm that followed ravaged through him, making him sob harder as he squirted. With each sudden spray that dampened the sheets, Keith felt like he was floating, and Shiro coming deep inside him and holding him close to his body was his only anchor.

Keith couldn’t stop crying, panting hard and trying to look over his shoulder at his husband. He shivered as Shiro pulled out. Feeling kisses down his spine once more, he trembled when Shiro started kissing his sex once more. His tongue pressed inside him, but it was too slow and dragged too much to get him off. He realized in embarrassment that Shiro was licking him clean.

Keith’s fingers curled, and he held still for Shiro. He stayed between Keith’s legs for several moments, and Shiro let him know he was cleaned up by giving his butt a light pat and kissing his thigh.

Keith was allowed to relax now, and Shiro had stopped recording. Shiro took him in his arms, one hand on his belly once more as he leaned in for a slow kiss. As Keith pulled back, he realized that Shiro had been crying, as well.

“Shiro…” He crooned and snuggled closer, placing his hand on top again. “It’s okay. We’re going to be a family.”

Shiro quickly nodded his head, and as they kissed and wiped each other’s tears away, they rested with blissful thoughts about what it’d be like to raise their future child.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
